An example of a conventional electronic component is a stacked inductor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165975. FIG. 9 is an exploded perspective view of a stacked inductor 500 described in this patent literature.
As illustrated in FIG. 9, the stacked inductor 500 includes a laminate 502, external electrodes 508 and 510, and a coil L. The laminate 502 is one in which insulating layers 504a to 504d are stacked. The coil L is incorporated in the laminate 502 and includes coil conductive patterns 506a to 506c and via hole conductors V501 and V502. Each of the coil conductive patterns 506a to 506c has a substantially ring shape which is formed by cutting a part of a ring shape off. The coil conductive patterns 506a to 506c are disposed on the insulating layers 504b to 504d, respectively. The via hole conductor V501 connects the coil conductive patterns 506a and 506b. The via hole conductor V502 connects the coil conductive patterns 506b and 506c. Thus, the coil L has a substantially helical shape.
The external electrode 508 includes external electrode patterns 508a to 508c. Each of the external electrode patterns 508a to 508c has a substantially L shape. The external electrode patterns 508a to 508c are disposed in corners of the insulating layers 504b to 504d, respectively. The external electrode 510 includes external electrode patterns 510a to 510c. Each of the external electrode patterns 510a to 510c has a substantially L shape. The external electrode patterns 510a to 510c are disposed in corners of the insulating layers 504b to 504d, respectively. The top and bottom of the external electrodes 508 and 510 in the stacking direction thereof are overlaid with the insulating layers 504a and 504d, respectively.